Infinity's Row Wiki
Welcome to the Infinity's Row Wiki! If you are a player, you can help this wiki grow by editing and adding pages. New! Follow us on Twitter and Facebook! = Infinity's Row Infinity's Row is an RPG (Role-Playing Game) on Creativity Center that is guided fully by the participants. Though it has a loose story line, players basically have free reign in the world of N'al Ren. The World of N'al Ren N'al Ren is the name of the main realm in the''' Infinity's Row RPG. It is a world based around magitek, where storybook-like features meet with the future. ''Infinity's Row ''Synopsis In the fictional land of N'al Ren, the 700 year old clan '''Runite's Row is ready to admit 12 new members (between the ages of 14 and 16) to protect Ald Ruhn and its neighbors. As the likely (and unlikely) heroes are chosen, however, they discover that things aren't what they seem - and learn that some promises must be kept through to the very end. Infinity's Row: Apocalypse Synopsis Six months after darkness envelops the continent, the remaining Row members come together from their hiding corners in the land to face off against Arker Zenh'aliem, the director of Runite's Row with terrible plans for world domination - and face the truth behind self-sacrifice and war itself. Infinity's Row: Renaissance Synopsis Six months after Arker Zenh'aliem's demise inside the Iron Dragon, the Row members - now a year older - meet the newest recruits and attempt to resume a normal life together. However, a new age of darkness is on the horizon, and a threat even worse than Arker begins making her rounds around N'al Ren. Infinity's Row: Iron Maiden Synopsis After a surge of new recruits show up at Azula's winter chalet, the Row begins to diverge: one group heads to Bul Irsa, to aid the newbies in their training; another goes off to New Fa'alwind, to prevent a singularity overlord from conquering the western lands; and two more still head out to tie off the loose ends of their past. But as they prepare to engage Fe in a new war, the Row learns she will not be alone in the fight. Infinity's Row: Runite's Return Synopsis The world of N'al Ren is on the verge of another Clan War, prompting most of the Row to seek refuge from wrongful persecution, as they did roughly a year ago. With history seemingly repeating itself, the Row members discover and explore the toughest fact to face - the past. News 6/3/2015 - IR: Runite's Return ends, IR: Awakening begins. - Adam Frost 12/28/2014 - IR: Iron Maiden ends, IR: Runite's Return begins. - Adam Frost 10/14/2014 - IR: Renaissance concluded, IR: Iron Maiden begins. - Adam Frost 6/10/2014 - IR: A is complete, but I still have a lot of articles to edit. I'd appreciate some help :P - Adam Frost 5/15/2014 - Making major fixes, edits, and changes. Bleh. - Adam Frost 9/21/2013 - OK, this wiki has been really inactive, but now that Naru-Sama has made Infinity's Row ~ Apocalypse, I want to get it started up again, so, let's do it! Right now, I need help with creating an infobox for characters. If anyone has expertise in that area, let me know! - Adam Frost TwitterWidget Latest activity Category:Browse